Samael, Wraith Legionnaire
Samael, Wraith Legionnaire '''can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 50 energy on hand and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = CURRENTLY UNVERIFIED '''Samael, Wraith Legionnaire has barely 1,050,000,000 health. Up to 160 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 100 people levels 500+ :* 40 people levels 150-499 :* 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas Samael, Wraith Legionnaire has three different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health: * Dragon 1 (350 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Samael. * Dragon 2 (350 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Samael. * Samael (350 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Samael. Samael Monster Combat System While attacking Samael, players have the opportunity to gain bonuses by attacking all at once. When attacking,' if a player's equipped Alliance Stance exceeds the monster's stance difficulty rating', the monster battle will receive points equal to the amount of stamina used. Your equipped hero type determines the benefit type and the hero stance power is determined by the sum of the hero level and same type heroes in alliance with him. Defensive alliances increase the critical stance bar which gives a flat percentage increase to the chance to get a critical hit. Offensive alliances increase the damage bar and the damage done by every attack. Balanced alliances reduce the rate at which the critical and damage bars decay. Damage added through these bars does not count towards the minimum threshold to receive rewards. A player's total damage towards loot can be observed as their Contribution total. The Critical stance bar and Damage bar give static percentages once certain amounts are reached, as noted in the table below. When one level is filled, the next level starts from zero, and the corresponding bonus is activated for thirty minutes or until the current level goes below zero points. When the bonus expires, the bar starts from level zero. If the player's equipped stance is greater than the difficulty rating, the amount of stamina used is added to the corresponding bar. Samael's stance difficulty rating is 50. Levels 2-MAX not verified Decay starts at -5.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. Ultimate Mode Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. Siege Weapons *weapons 2-5 not verified = Lore = Samael Summoned Samael Slain = Rewards = Rewards While Fighting Samael Samael drops Attack Essence Rewards After Slaying Samael Loot Statistics CURRENTLY UNVERIFIED, ASSUMING THEY ARE SIMILAR TO VARGULIS Rares Rare drops are based on activity (labeled "Damage"). * 1 Rare Drop ** Lowest report with 1 rare is 3,471,432 ** ~100%: 28 million Damage (highest reported 0 rares is 27,953,647) * 2 Rare Drops ** Lowest reported with 2 rares is 21,465,264 ** ~100%: 46 million Damage (highest reported with 1 rare is 45,857,144) * 3 Rare Drops ** Lowest reported with 3 rares is 33,465,074 ** ~100%: 85 million Damage (highest reported with 2 rares is 84,820,551) * 4 Rare Drops ** lowest reported with 4 rares is 84,665,621 ** ~100%: 273? million Damage * '''estimated (highest reported with 3 rares is 272,793,000) ** The number of loot reports with 250+ million Damage is low, so it is impossible to be certain of the 100% threshold for 4 rare drops. Epics Epic drops are based on activity (labeled "Damage"). * 1 Epic Drop ** Lowest report with 1 epic = 20,527,404 ** ~100%: 35 '''million Damage (highest reported with 0 epics is 34,736,028) * 2 Epic Drops ** Lowest reported with 2 epics is 39,550,056 ** ~100%: 68 million Damage (highest reported with 1 epic is 67,881,666) * 3 Epic Drops ** Lowest reported with 3 epics is 68,126,335 (+41.2M CP) ** ~100%: 120 million Damage (highest reported with 2 epics is 119,440,479) Legendary * To be eligible for a legendary loot drop, you need 48.3'M Contribution Points'. If you have the required Contribution Points, the chance of a getting a legendary drop depends on your activity (labeled as "Damage"). * lowest reported "Damage" with a legendary drop is 56,427,541 * ~100%: 235?' million damage' (highest reported Damage with 0 legendary is 234,597,539) * The number of loot reports with 235+ million Damage is low, so it is impossible to be certain of the 100% threshold for a legendary drop. Achievements * Gold Medal: 56.25 million pure damage (projected) in no more than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer). One-time award 3 Skill Points. Alchemy * Notes * Introduced August 26, 2015 __INDEX__